Black Magic: The Curse of Jusenkyo
by Chibikat the Canuck
Summary: *Prologue uploaded* The first chapter is mainly Harry Potter, however Ranma characters will be introduced later on. When Harry, Ron and Hermione's class go on a trip to a witchcraft and wizarding school in China, Ron and Harry discover the cursed Jusenky


  
  


Disclaimer: You know what the wonderful thing about fanfiction is? I don't own the characters. Believe me, that's a GOOD thing for you. How would YOU like it if Ryoga and Mousse spontaneously started doing an interpretive dance to 'Total Eclipse of The Heart' or the 'Pryde of the X-Men' theme song? Or if Draco Malfoy was stalked by a crazy, psychopathic fangirl with no other purpose for him than to put him in a giant cage with a whole bunch of other anime/cartoon/all around not real guys that I - er, I mean, SHE - thought were cute? Nuh-uh.

  
  


Speaking of which, have you ever seen a bucket of fish heads drinking coffee in an Italian restaurant with a bunch of Asian women?

  
  


. . . didn't think so. But that's what would happen. ^_^ Thanks to Carlie (or leaf_fan_3113 here on FanFiction.Net) for that wonderful quote about fish heads in restaurants which I probably screwed up horribly. ^^;;

  
  


Author's Notes: Well, that disclaimer was the longest one I've ever written. @_@ Um, anyway, I realize I haven't been on here in a very long time, and that my writing has improved on an intensely minuscule level, however I am returning to the wonderful world of fanfiction. Huzzah! ^_^ *does an Irish jig* Yes, well, this is a crossover fanfic. Oh fun for the WHOLE family. ^_^ I've decided to cross two of my favourite things: Harry Potter and Ranma ½. The possibilities are endless, my friends. The possibilities are endless. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and for those of you wondering, yes I plan on writing another chapter to 'Magic Knight Mutant' in the near future. ^_^ Yatah! *more jigging ensues*

  
  


Rating: Well, I suppose this deals with a bit o' sexual humour (oh GOD I feel sorry for Ron in this fanfic. I love him to death, but I have a tendency to torture my favourite characters. It's because I love them.), some swearing, and all around oddness. I'm giving it a PG-13 so far, but if you REALLY are offended by this kind of stuff. . . then what the hell am I saying, DON'T READ THIS! Geeze. Don't take a rocket scientist to figure THAT one out. . .

  
  


Other Crazy Miscellaneous Stuff I've Missed: Please don't be terribly mad if I get some Harry Potter information wrong. I've read all the books, but I forget extremely easily. You see, I'm distracted quite ea - OH MY GOD MY WATCH IS SHINY! *looks at watch in awe and wonder for some time*

  
  


. . . oh that crazy silvery shine. . .

  
  


Um, yeah, anyhoo, as I was saying, please don't sue me if I get some stuff wrong. If you find any mistakes (information, grammar, or otherwise) please review and tell me. Your reviews help me to become a better writer. ^_^

  
  


And now, without further adieu, Chibikat proudly presents. . .

  
  
  
  


Black Magic: The Curse of Jusenkyo

  
  


. . . FYI, I realize the title sucks.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


It had been a normal, if not somewhat boring day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Harry Potter and his friends. Potions class with the Slytherins were nothing out of the ordinary; Harry does potion, Snape hates potion, Harry hates Snape, Snape hates Harry, Snape takes five points from Gryffindor , Malfoy is happy. It was really a daily routine, and although sometimes Harry gladly welcomed this sort of continuous habit in his extremely bizarre life, it was starting to get on his nerves. 

He had been craving some sort of adventure, something a bit different. Harry felt a bit guilty about these thoughts though; just last year, his great "adventure" hadn't been without a price. Cedric Diggory would've still been alive if Harry hadn't had his name entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament cup; and to this day, he still felt that the blood was on his hands. Although he mostly put these kind of thoughts to the back of his mind, they were still undoubtedly with him, and probably would be for a long time.

So, that night at dinner, Harry's wish came true. Well, somewhat. The fifth year sat where he usually did; with his best friends Ron and Hermione, and again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They began to talk about whatever came to their minds.

"So," Ron began, taking a large helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate, and pouring gravy all over it, "next Quidditch match is pretty soon. Against Slytherin no less! What's our favourite Seeker got planned?" Harry gave his red-headed friend a lopsided smile.

"We're going to whoop them good, that's a given!" Harry exclaimed, which got both him and Ron laughing. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you two talk about Quidditch as if it's the most important thing in the world!" Hermione said, exasperated. Ron and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"It IS the most important thing in the world!" they said in unison. Hermione would have laughed if she didn't think it was so pathetic. Sighing at the thought that some of her only friends were boys with nothing but Quidditch on the brain, she took a piece of roast beef from one of the thousands of shining, gold platters and placed it on the dish in front of her. Dinner, as always, was absolutely delicious, compliments of the House Elves.

It was during the middle of this sumptuous feast that Dumbledore decided to make an announcement to the student body. Rising at the front of the room and banging his staff twice on the ground below him, the students instinctively looked Dumbledore's way. 

As always, Dumbledore's beard trailed well past his waist and was beginning to trail on the ground. Harry wondered idly if Dumbledore ever accidently stepped on it, but soon abandoned such ludicrous thoughts when the head master began to speak.

"I have been conversing with the other teachers here at Hogwarts, and we have decided that, in order to aptly prepare you young students for the workforce in witchcraft and wizardry, visits to other schools around the world would be a good opportunity to see how other cultures deal with magic. Now, instead of simply having the professors here teach you out of a book in a classroom, we have decided that being immersed in such societies will give you a better understanding of how the wizarding world works and expand your education," Dumbledore announced to the students, who were more than overjoyed at the news. Going to a new country? What a chance! What an amazing experience! The students were murmuring quietly amongst themselves, and Dumbledore politely let the initial rush of excitement and/or shock run its course. After a few minutes, the head master continued.

"However, since this is such a worldly trip, we will only be allowing fifth years and up to participate. We have arranged meetings with schools all around the world; France, Canada, Germany, and many more. Your first period teachers shall inform you on a greater level than I have tonight. This is a first for Hogwarts, and I hope that you, as students representing this school, shall have a positive impact around the globe and set excellent examples for students in years to come," Dumbledore finished, gesticulating to the students greatly. The fifth years and up were smiling from ear to ear, while those of lesser grades were a bit disappointed, yet understanding all the while. 

"This is gonna be great!" Ron cried in a slightly whispered tone to Hermione and Harry, who both agreed profusely.

"I wonder what country we'll be visiting. I've always wanted to see what America was like; from what I've read in books, it's very different than England," Hermione dreamed aloud, her gaze wandering from her friends to a far off place that only she could see. Harry and Ron didn't mind though; both were also dreaming of the places they would get to see as well. The feast that they had previously been preoccupied was quickly becoming cold.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Of course, like everything in life, there's a downfall for every up, a yang to a yin, a politician to, well, almost anything you can imagine. The bad side about this trip was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first class was Potions with Professor Snape, which meant they would have to go with the Slytherins wherever they ended up. That was an unsettling thought at best, but the three Gyffindors certainly didn't want to miss out on a chance of a lifetime.

Harry had scarcely been outside of his cupboard in his years prior to coming to Hogwarts; never once had he imagined that he would be able to travel to a different city, mind a new country. Harry was determined not to let anyone - Malfoy, Snape, or otherwise - ruin what could possibly be the best experience in all of his fifteen years of living.

Speaking of Malfoy, said Slytherin was just entering Potions class. He wore the same arrogant smirk that he always seemed to have on his face 24-7 as he took a seat next to Parvati Pavil, and began to sort the books and other supplies he had brought in for class.

"Bugger, of course we had to have Malfoy come with us on our trip," Ron muttered to Harry, who agreed whole heartedly. He wiped away a stray piece of black hair that was annoying him and hanging in front of his bespectacled face, and sighed quietly as he watched Serverus Snape enter his classroom, his gaunt face displaying no emotion whatsoever. Same as usual.

"Class, since I realize that you're all so very excited about the impending trip, I've decided to tell you where in the world you'll be traveling to so I don't have to listen to your mindless and annoying jabbering about where you could possibly go all period," Snape managed to say in one, monotonous breath, while looking moodily out at the sea of students before him. In turn, the kids all looked at Snape with expectant faces, awaiting for what their professor would say.

"In short, you're all going to China," Professor Snape informed the class while organizing the items he needed for the day. Many of the students were quite surprised.

"China! Blimey; that's about as different as you get," Ron commented. Harry nodded.

"Yes, but it ought to prove interesting. Asia is so very unique," Hermione informed the both of them. Ron rolled his eyes, while Harry smiled.

"I agree with you on that 'Mione, but do you happen to speak Chinese?" Harry asked her. Hermione sadly shook her head 'no'.

"ENOUGH!" Professor Snape bellowed, silencing whatever small conversations the students were having amongst themselves utterly and completely. He also added that he was taking five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all expecting that to happen, however. 

Turning around, Snape began to draw complicated-looking diagrams on the chalk board of different plants, minerals, and other varied and odd ingredients. The class was pretty much silent for the rest of the time.

  
  


~*~

  
  


In the following days, Harry and his friends had also learned that the trip was to be in two weeks, which gave them plenty of time to prepare what they were going to bring, and, in the words of Professor Snape, 'behave properly for once in front of decent people'. Hermione decided that she wanted to spend the next two weeks immersing herself in the Chinese culture and learn as much of the difficult language as she could. Ron told Harry that he didn't need to learn Chinese if Hermione was dedicating herself to the act, so he could simply talk through her. He was more concerned with meeting different Chinese Quidditch enthusiasts and finishing the massive amount of homework that had been dumped on him lately. 

Harry himself wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but he was sure excited about leaving for China in two weeks, despite the fact that Snape would be supervising him and that he would most likely be seeing a lot of Slytherin faces for the week they were staying. These thoughts kept Harry company on his way to the Gryffindor common room to drop off his books before dinner began. In fact, he was so indulged in his own contemplations that he ran smack into one Draco Malfoy.

Harry fell to the ground in a daze, as did Malfoy. Their books got jumbled up, but they were easily sorted through and claimed. Draco turned and looked at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would be sprawled on the ground with a dagger sticking out of him.

"Watch where you're going next time, Potter!" Malfoy sneered, picking up his books and heading in the opposite direction of where Harry was going. The bespectacled wizard was about to retort to Draco's comments, but decided against it. He was a bit tired; Divination class was an absolute headache that day, more than usual. He had dropped and cracked his crystal ball accidently, which sent Professor Trelawny off on a tangent about how Harry was going to meet a dismal fate soon. It was torture to say the least. 

With these thoughts in his mind, Harry hurried off to the staircase which lead to the portrait of the fat lady, to whom he muttered the password 'lemon meringue'. Climbing inside the tunnel, he found himself in the Gryffindor common room, where Ron had a fire going in the fireplace, and was sitting on a large, overstuffed chair in front of it, enjoying the fire's warmth. The red head turned around to see who had just entered.

"Oh, hey Harry," he said lazily, a tired expression coming across Ron's face. It appeared that the freckled Weasley also had a not-so-great day, and was simply relaxing. Harry decided that was a good idea as well, and took the chair that was beside Ron.

"Long day?" Ron asked of his friend. Harry sighed.

"I swear, Professor Trelawny becomes more screechy and annoying every year! She kept on talking about me becoming cursed soon or something," Harry informed his friend, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, lifting his glasses off his face and into his hair. Ron smirked at Harry's comment.

"Cursed? You? Nah," he began sarcastically, "but I do agree on the screechy thing. I must say that I despise that woman; almost as much as Snape," Ron said as he stretched out his arms over his head and his legs outwards. A few cracks were heard, but Ron didn't seem to mind. Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah. At least we won't have a week of Divination when we go to China in a few days," Harry reminded Ron. Ron nodded.

"I know! I whole week without Professor Trelawny's incessant whining. The trip would be perfect if it weren't being supervised by Snape," Ron replied glumly. Harry uttered something that sounded like a mix of 'uh-huh' and 'yup', however Ron was a bit too tired to distinguish the sounds. For a while, both boys let the near silence of the common room wash over them, the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire as it glowed steadily on the boys' faces.

Harry was nearly asleep when he heard the familiar sound of the Gryffindor portrait swing open and closed, which startled him awake. He looked behind his large, red chair to see Hermione enter the common room, carrying innumerable volumes of books in all shapes, sizes, and colours. Some of the books were her regular class texts, but most of them bore titles like "Falun Dafa: A Peaceful Practice" or "Nihao! A Guide to the Ancient Language of Chinese", or something of the matter. Fatigue was quite apparent on her face and especially pronounced around her eyes, however sleepiness had never stopped Hermione on her quest for education before.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, stretching and yawning. By this time, Ron had also taken notice of Hermione's appearance in the Gryffindor common room, and also acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"You two layabouts," Hermione sighed, "aren't you coming down for dinner?" Ron scratched his fiery red locks.

"Yeah, I think so. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I'm not hungry," he told her with a smile. Hermione chuckled; both Ron and Harry were 'growing boys' and did tend to eat a lot at supper time. Hermione had yet to see another living being scarf an entire meal in thirty seconds like Ron had. It was much like a train wreck; don't want to stare but you can't look away. Harry was a bit more dignified in that manner. He took forty-five seconds to indulge at a feast.

"So, I see you've been studying like always in your spare time, eh Hermione?" Harry asked, nodding his head to the books she carried in her hands. As if just noticing they were there and weighed a ton, she set them down heavily on a nearby coffee table and shook out her hands.

"Yes, well, I've been preparing for our trip to China. I want to be able to at least talk to some of the other students there," Hermione began, pushing her curly hair behind her ears, "it'll enrich my experience, and it'll prove quite interesting."

"I have enough homework as it is without trying to learn a whole new language," Ron said lazily, getting up from the red chair and beginning his ascent to the boys' dormitories, "besides, I heard it's the hardest language in the world to learn." The red haired Weasley leaned on the marble railing, waiting for a response from either of his friends.

"It's turning out to be that way," Hermione muttered, rubbing her eyes. Picking up her immensely heavy books in her arms, she crossed the room to the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitories.

"You coming down for dinner too?" Harry asked of Hermione. She smiled and nodded, and explained that she only needed to put her textbooks on her desk so she wouldn't have to lug them around for the next few hours. Hermione left the boys with a cheerful 'Tzaizen!' and began her ascent.

It was quiet once more, save for the echoing footsteps of Hermione on the stairs.

  
  


~*2 weeks later*~

  
  


All the students from fifth year and up were packed, excited, and ready to go. Ron had talked to Fred and George and found out that his older siblings were going to Canada for their trip.

"It's aboot time we saw the world, eh? Well, gotta go warm up the old dogsled now if I wanna reach the Horton's on time. Snow at your heels!" Fred had told Ron before meeting up with his class. Ron had laughed; Fred had his Newfoundland accent down to a tee (from what he'd heard), although Ron wasn't exactly sure what a 'Horton's' was. Percy was off to Germany, while some of the other Gryffindors he had been conversing with were making their way to places like New Zealand, Australia, and Japan. It was a bit scary, but thrilling nonetheless.

Dumbledore had sectioned off all the classes and gave the teachers the appropriate port key according to their destination. The port key for China was a light blue fan with a design of beautiful, pink flowers on it; it looked beautiful, ancient, and quite Chinese.

"Alright, now I assume you all know how to use a port key, although I won't be surprised if many of you don't," Snape began in a melancholy tone, "and if any of you are wondering exactly where in China we're going, we'll be visiting the Tai N'Gong School of Magic in the Qinghai Province. Not that any of you would know where that is." Hermione scowled at this remark.

"Actually, Tai N'Gong School is fairly close to Mt. Quanjing, in the Bayankala Range. It's supposed to be very beautiful country," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. Ron smiled and nodded, him being lost as soon as Hermione started saying Chinese words. Hermione sighed, at muttered 'boys' under her breath.

Professor Snape beckoned the students to come forward and take hold of the fan. One by one, the fifth years grasped the Chinese fan in their hands, and disappeared almost instantaneously in a flash of brilliant white light. Harry watched students go before him one by one, until he decided it was his turn to step up. 

"Please try not to ruin this trip for us, Mr. Potter," Snape said under his breath just loudly enough for Harry to hear before handing Harry the port key. Knowing that retorting to his comment would only get him in trouble and deduct points from Gryffindor, he decided to simply roll his eyes and accept the Chinese fan. In a few moments, an ashen light enveloped the boy, and before he could say 'moo goo guy pan', he was looking out at one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his entire life.

The sun was shining in the clear blue sky, with tufts of clouds floating lazily here and there. Larks were singing in the sky as they circled around the relatively distant Mt. Quanjing, mist shrouding the upper half of the magnificent peaks. Rolling hills of green grass and flowers of all the colours of the rainbow flowed in the wind, bending to the will of the zephyr utterly and completely. The cutest Zen trees dotted the landscape, giving it a lovely, balanced look. For just a moment, Harry was so taken with the sight that he felt completely at peace. He was so lost in the beauty of the foreign Chinese land that he didn't even notice the white light flashing above him.

Ron fell on Harry like a pile of bricks, both boys lying in a heap tangled amongst themselves. Harry had the wind knocked out of him, and it wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"You know, there's a reason why people move out of the way immediately after they port," Ron croaked pathetically. Harry replied by spitting out a clump of dirt he was unlucky enough to have shoved rudely in his mouth. Of course, in Ron and Harry's disposition, they were physically and mentally incapable of moving, which meant. . .

Hermione landed on Ron and Harry with a soft bop. Hermione, momentarily confused as to why she was sitting on such an incredibly soft spot, looked below her to see the absolutely bedraggled faces of Ron and Harry. Both were obviously in pain.

Hermione gracefully slid off the two, and pulled the boys up from their pathetic positions on the ground just in time to avoid Snape from adding to the rather odd clump of human bodies entangled in each other on the dirt. Lucky for them, too. Snape would have most likely taken off about a million points if he were to be disgraced as such. It didn't help that the Slytherins, especially Draco, were laughing their heads off at the dirtied Ron and Harry.

"Way to go, Boy Wonder. Great way to start off a visit to a respected school by taking a mud bath!" Draco shouted at Harry. Harry gave Draco the dirtiest look he could must. It was pretty dirty, considering the fact he had mud splattered all over his face. This just caused Draco to laugh some more. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows, but did nothing more for fear that he might actually smile.

"Class, if you'll look behind you and up the path, you'll notice a legion of horseless carriages approaching to take you to the school. Please wait for them without causing too much of an uproar," Snape announced to the class, looking Harry's way especially during the last part of his message. Harry sighed in dismay as he watched the brown carriages approach up the earth trodden path.

This was going to be a long week.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Whee, end of Chapter One. Man that took longer than expected. . . @_@ Well, anyhoo, reviews welcomed/craved! ^_^ Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
